


the collector

by nyuhub



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bbangmil past, bbangnyu but sunnew fucked, changmin and kevin just mentioned tho, i lie this is a try porn, literally ripping out heart?, metaphors can match here?, milju is mentioned, so weird ending, sunwoo fucks chanhee, younghoon falling love like shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuhub/pseuds/nyuhub
Summary: I love you. He said with tearfully as he looked at the pink haired.You love Me?. Chanhee laughed. But, I don't see it. He said stretching out his hand. Show me your heart if you really love me. The clock moved slowly, listened to nervous breathing of tallest, perceived a chilling silence to boy who looked with hopeful eyes at smallest one who was on huge velvet sofa waiting for this talk to end.Younghoon loved that pretty boy to the point that of being able to give him his heart.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	the collector

It's been a while since we saw each other. Said the tallest sitting while looking at the pink-haired. I suppose. The pink hair replied, stirring his coffee with his spoon, making the older man's head ache. Why didn't you contact me again? Chanhee looked up from his spoon to look at the older one. I just... went on a trip. He said with an innocent smile. Alone? Younghoon asked nervously. Chanhee smiled. With some foreign friends. Younghoon swallowed hard trying not to imagine his love with other men but it was impossible, Chanhee was too pretty to be sure. Where did you go? He asked as he tried to calm down.

to L.A. he replied. Several minutes passed before Younghoon spoke again. What things did you do? He asked fearfully. Chanhee just smiled making his cheekbones more noticeable. I learned to swim. He replied as he looked at the cup again. Did someone teach you? Asked the major. My friends. Younghoon tensed again and began to sweat. Do you know english Chanhee looked at him incredulously. It wasn't necessary. Younghoon blinked in confusion. So ... how did you communicate? Chanhee turned his gaze to the older one. We are human beings, we have bodily expression, Younghoon.

Younghoon's mind began to torture him, thinking Chanhee had some physical contact with another guy, driving him crazy, it felt like a knife stabbed him right in his heart. Do you have any more questions?, the pink hair asked looking around it. No, that's all. The older one said as the pink haired got up. So shall we walk? I feel suffocated here. Younghoon nodded following him.

They both walked hand in hand enjoying the beautiful afternoon, with the sound of birds and children playing, everything seemed calm, however, Younghoon's mind was an enigma. Chanhee. He had called his boyfriend? Is something wrong, hyung? Said the pink-haired turning to look at black-haired man. Younghoon observed his eyes, they were dark as a cold night but at the same time, very charming that you could not take your eyes off them. The black-haired man passed one of his hands under the pink-haired back to bring him closer and catch his lips. Chanhee wrapped his hands around his neck deepening the kiss. Younghoon felt intoxicated with the taste of pink's hair lips, it was like drinking an exquisite wine, but in the end it felt bitter. I'm hungry. pink hair said separating himself from the black-haired man. Let's eat. The taller one answered, taking the small hand of pink hair.

They were sitting while waiting for their ice creams. Thank you. - Said pink-haired smiling mischievously at the waiter, who Younghoon didn't go unnoticed but ignored. They remained eating their ice creams in respective silence until pink-haired decided to speak. Hoonie. He called out to the black-haired man who turned his head. Do you believe in love at first sight? Asked pink hair while turning the spoon with a hand resting on his cheek. Younghoon looked at him surprised but hopeful since that was exactly what happened to him with that boy at his side. Well... it may seem a little dreamy but I believe in fate, you know? He said looking in direction of pink haired who was laughing while writing something on his phone, Younghoon felt ignored with a sad expression. As I said, I believe in fate so believing in love at first sight if possible... when you meet that person and just by looking into their eyes. He continued with his explanation looking at pink hair who was smiling at his phone. You feel like everything around you is in a movie and only that person with you is the protagonist. Oh yeah, I suppose it's. The pink hair said indifferently looking at his phone. Do you talk to someone? Chanhee looked at him incredulously. Sorry, I have to take a call. The pink hair said while Younghoon just nodded.

Half an hour had passed and pink hair still hadn't appeared. Younghoon sighed and his mind began to play with him. "Don't you understand? He's cheating on you and you know it." No, he wouldn't do that. "Why not? It's cute and fucking flirty. It wouldn't be a surprise if he had another dick." We are together. "You? What do you have to offer him? You're just an old man who left his wonderful relationship of 5 years for a younger and prettier boy.", That's a lie, mine with Hyunjae was no longer working." Are you sure Younghoon?", Hyunjae ?, now the image of his ex-boyfriend was in his mind, he definitely had He lost his mind. "You were the one who cheated on me with that cute boy who surely doesn't even interest in you." He loves me. "I loved you, Hoon." Younghoon felt his chest widen and his eyes itch, he cheated on Hyunjae and regrets it but Chanhee just appeared in his life driving him crazy. At first, it was just a little kiss that would soon become fucked in his office and dating. Hyunjae found out thanks to his friend Juyeon who was Younghoon's coworker who was in love with Hyunjae so he looked for perfect moment to find the dark-haired man in the worst act so that Hyunjae ran into the arms of the brunette. Fuck u Juyeon. He was saying as he took a drink to leave the place and find Chanhee.

Fuck yes, yes there. pink hair said with a groan as he clutched his body to someone else. Oh my god, fuck me faster please Sunwoo. pink hair said as the brunette man increased movements more and more, touching the pink-haired's sweet spot. Fuck you're so fucking tight. Said brunette as he grabbed pink-haired's legs and putted them on his waist. Chanhee wrapped his legs around his waist as he grabbed the brunette's face to kiss him with lust. It was an exchange of bodily fluids echoing in Younghoon's head.

"What the hell is going on...", the black-haired man was still frozen watching his boy get fucked. Oh fuck, I'm going to cum. Sunwoo was saying as he put both hands to his sides and accelerated. Oh my gosh, yeah, yeah, fuck, Sunwoo i missed you fucking me. He said catching lips the brunette's lips. Who the fuck were you with? brunette said with shaky breathing. An old, god of mine was so boring. He said laughing as he had trouble breaking thanks to the brunette's cock. Does he fuck you better than me? Of course not, only you make me want you to fuck me over and over again.

He said while moaning. I know baby. He whispered in his ear. So I'm going to cum inside you. Without further ado, he sped up the thrusts, shaking the pink's hair hips. Holy shit, yeah, please come. Chanhee yelled as he clung to the brunette feeling how he hit his prostate and reached his orgasm so hard. Younghoon wanted to throw up, he listened to every word without being able to move, he was an idiot, an asshole, he wanted to die.

After a few minutes the dark-haired man appeared. Chanhee you never came. Chanhee jumped due to the sudden sound, but his face relaxed at knowing who it was. Oh Hoonie! He said approaching with a smile. I told you I had to answer. Who is he? said dark-haired looking at brunette. Huh, he's my friend Sunwoo but he was leaving. pink hair said, taking black-haired man's hand. Yeah, nice to meet you. He said walking away. We'll talk later, Hee. Chanhee winked at him. Well, let's go back? Suggested pink hair looking with innocent eyes at Younghoon. Well. dark-haired said falling once more into the charm of pink hair.

The clock was the only thing heard in that dark room. Chanhee leaned down to pour some whiskey for himself and Younghoon. Why did you do that? Asked the dark-haired, taking his glass. What do you mean? pink hair said drinking without taking his eyes off black haired. God Chanhee, I saw how that guy fucked you and you enjoyed it. Chanhee lowered his glass and looked at him gracefully. And what would be the problem? Younghoon ran both hands through his hair. Wow awesome. He said applauding. How can you be so cheeky? Chanhee raised an eyebrow. Why are you calling me that? Younghoon had enough. What are we really? He asked. Chanhee raised his glass and looked at contents inside it. I don't know, we're not married... we're not dating either, we're only here and that's all. He said looking at dark-haired man without expression. Aren't we dating? He asked incredulously. We had sex and fun, but I never asked for something serious like a couple, I don't like being tied to someone, I prefer to be like a bird, free and do what I want. pink hair confessed. So ... Is this fake? He said, lost in his thoughts, his chest ached as if it had been nailed with a thousand needles. As you want to see, hyung, it's your choice in the end, you came to me.

Younghoon threw the glass causing it to break on the floor. Fuck you, I left my relationship for years, my job, my life for you. He said crying. I never asked you to do it, you chose to stay with me and I'm like that, you can accept me or go through that door, you decide. Younghoon looked at him in pain, his vision blurred and he couldn't hear his voice.

I love you. He said with tearfully as he looked at the pink haired.

You love Me?. Chanhee laughed. But, I don't see it. He said stretching out his hand. Show me your heart if you really love me. The clock moved slowly, listened to nervous breathing of tallest, perceived a chilling silence to boy who looked with hopeful eyes at smallest one who was on huge velvet sofa waiting for this talk to end.

What? The tallest said incredulously. Everyone says they love me, they love me because I'm pretty, they love me because I have money, they love me because I'm such good at sex and they're always the same words, nobody really shows me what love is. Younghoon looked at him confused, but he was still lost in those small dark eyes whose took them to another world. Do you want me to show you my heart? He asked. Yes, I want to see it, I want to touch it and feel it, if truly you love me, then you will show it to me.

Younghoon was mesmerized by pink haired words coming out of his mouth as if they were a caress to his ears. With his eyes lost he slowly opened his shirt scratching the place where his heart was, with his nails he began to nail his skin while scratching the layer. He could feel his skin was torn as a piece of silk, blood covered nails slowly ripped out dark-haired man's heart. After ripping with arteries and covered blood, he leaned down to give his heart to pink hair that was smiling happily.

Chanhee leaned over to keep his heart in one of his jars, looking at that organ with admiration and desire. Thank you hyung, I will take care of your delicate heart with the others. He said looking at his bag where there were other jars labeled with the names of Ji Changmin and Kevin Moon who contained hearts of their previous victims. You were a great boy, now rest. Said pink-haired wiping his hand covered in blood and then lifting his bag and heading to the door, without first kissing the head of the taller one who was sitting with a hole in his chest as tears fell from his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...?, yeah this happens when you watch "persona" and you may think that I'm insane right? hahah mental illness idk but I think it's interesting to write this even if it was brief bc my head only wrote it, it's the second time that I wrote something like nsfw and it sucks sorry, it's not my area??. anyway, you can take this literally as metaphorical... it all depends on who reads it. My English sucks as always so sorry for grammatical mistakes or whatever. I have more stories yet to develop but maybe I'll post that bbangmoon in my draft soon. bye <3


End file.
